The Legacy of Mar - adventure time universe
by mar speedsman
Summary: Follow the story of Mar (ME! :D) as fate turns his life upside down and know how he could have twisted some episodes of Adventure Time or follow his own adventures. I'm still working on it and it's my first story to write besides I have other ideas so check every week or something. Thanks. WARNING this is not Jak, but i admit this is where i got the name
1. Chapter 1 prologue

"Have you heard of the universe system? Where a hero could have the same personalities but different powers or friends or costume design. Well this must have happened with me. I came to this world, the one they call Ooo and then... No lets start from the very beginning" Said Mar, talking to himself -as usual-but this time for different reasons; he just wanted to remember his past.

"It is currently a normal day in Ooo, I've got a training session with bubblegum at 6 PM... Well every Saturday at 6 PM, and she's doing fine. She learns fast and all,and she always starts weaponless -we've agreed that it's better she wouldn't use weapons cause she wouldn't have any when the real danger comes- and i've taught her to use any usable object as a weapon. Finn is currently out with Fire - i mean Flame- princess, they're all good now. I've tried to fix their relationship and finally worked when i gave finn a little something that helped Fire princess BIG- i mean, oh NEVERMIND- anyhow it was an anti-venom. Jake is currently with his kids- not that they are kids anyway!-Marceline is probably asleep - I mean it IS 12 PM- and finally Ice king is shopping. A totally normal and boring day, and where i come from BMO's games are SO last century!"

"It started a normal day, in a normal life, for a normal gamer who liked Action/Adventure. the day just turned upside down when I went on a field trip... I'm a smart guy... I'm just always busy having fun that's all... Is that a problem worth solving? any way I wandered of and found some cool invention, suddenly robbers! And it wasn't long till the shooting began. The scientists tried to warn them about where they were shooting... But it was already too late, the invention exploded and a spiral portal appeared. Having few choices, I decided to jump in the portal, that was -ofcourse- air born. I jumped and flipped in the air... And then fell on my back. I was -for no known reason- so dizzy I blacked out. I don't know why yet but it could be a side effect from time traveling upside down! ne..." The ringing of the Android interrupted Mar

"Hello... Finn, hows it with Flame princess...Dude you didn't!...Yeah,it seems cool...Me? It's fine...No,no recent events... OK...Finn,gotta go it's 5:30...Today is Saturday man, check the Calender...Ok see ya!" said Mar to Finn on the phone.

Mar sighed, a lot have happened, much has changed in his life, he doesn't want to go back home, he just wants to assure his parents that he's safe, it's most probable that it's his destiny to stay here,even if he's 15 years old, since he is the Phoenix King. Mar moved to the door of his house in the candy kingdom, with only one thing in his mind : Time sure flies!


	2. Chapter 2 Training with Bubblegum

"Mar! you're late 10 minutes." Said Bubblegum to Mar "What?! my watch says it's Six... Need to reconfigure my clock, I'll add it to my TO DO list, ready?"Mar asked as he picked a wooden sword.  
"Ready!" Replied the princess. A tough battle went, it wasn't long before she had picked an axe. "Remember the weapon triangle!" Instructed Mar as he observed his opponent, waiting for her to strike, or search for a lance with a plastic end. Apparently, she was observing him too. Realising the sword beats the axe, he took advantage and attacked first,unfortunately for him Bubblegum dodged, then commenced the counter attack, throwing him to the floor. "Nice..." Mar was interrupted by Bubblegum's finisher, preferring to dodge rather than chat."...Move" He finally said once he got up.  
" Thanks, I thought I'd try fighting my way : Scientifically!"  
" Any style has weaknesses as well as powers, you must use a move your opponent wouldn't dodge or EXPECT"  
" Ok then get ready to fall because things are gonna change from now!"  
" I'm sad to say i was holding back the hole time"  
" I knew it!"  
" So you're ready for a real fight?"  
" Bring it on!"  
An intense battle started, Mar using his sword to his full potential: maximum speed, maximum style,and maximum spin. Bubblegum on the other hand couldn't defend herself, she went for the nearest lance and fought with it like a bo-staff, which was hardtime on mar as she used the staff as good as he used the sword, except the staff had a longer range, which was a big problem for him. Realising he had no chance, he decided to go higher by punching and kicking aside from using the sword, he actually fought harder than he ever did in his life!  
Mar finally decided to give the final blow, a series of punches and kicks and then the finisher.  
" Uhh! Man, finally!"  
" So how did i do?"  
" Very...great, man I'm exhausted"  
" Come have dinner with me, you can rest then"  
" Ok peebs, let's go!" The phone ringing interrupted Mar as he walked to Bubblegum's special dining room. "Hold on a sec... Hello, hey jake!"  
" Hey dude hows your biz with PB?"  
" Trainings over, I'm currently resting and I'll have dinner in a minute or two... Ok, see ya!" Mar hanged off the phone. " Jake was just checkin' in, that's all. so... We're gonna be eating by our own, no staff, no peppermint butler, no one, just you and me?"  
" It's not a date, if that is what you're thinking"  
" yeah I know, but I kinda expected a long table filled with food or something."  
" That's just for diplomatic visits Mar."  
"Oh... Right" Nothing much happened at dinner, the two just kept staring forth and back, trying to talk about something. Mar had finished eating, and thought he'd say something before he leaves. "... Uhh...Thanks for letting me have dinner with you, so see ya next week, or when you send an S.O.S, whichever comes first."  
" Mar, there's something i've wanted to tell you for a while... I... I just remembered. there is...something i have to do in the lab, by now"  
" Just don't stay up all night, by."  
" Well, that's the end of that. Gotta go to finn's now" These were the last word's Mar said to himself before he had hit the road.


	3. Chapter 3 BMO got a real game

" Come on Finn, you can beat him!" Jake cheered to Finn who was competing against Mar in a race game of BMO's

" No way you would win man! I'm a pro racer. I'm known for being first place from the beginning of the race, they used to call me first sec. I also had a friend who we called last sec. It's nature's will. I am very fast, but I lose speed at the end and he used to gain speed in the end!" Mar started to lose focus " over my rusty car! you won't make it dude! I win a again, 4 to 2 against Finn 4 to 1 against Jake "

" Dude" Jake yawned " I'm beginning to get bored of that game"

" Beginning? no offence BMO" Mar put his hand in his pocket and revealed his wallet, he took something silver and small out of his wallet." This is a 16 Megabyte flash drive, I always store my favorite games here, only one multiplayer though. hey BMO you think you can play a 4 megabyte game?"

" Let's find out, put the drive in its slot" BMO turned and put the drive in his back "Loading..." BMO suddenly made weird faces and then played the game.

" The screen is kind of small, there's gotta be a bigger screen in your treasure room somewhere" Mar left the room and came back with an old TV, as he tried to plug it in, part of BMO's chest opened revealing a big button, as Mar continued BMO made a sound and pressed the big button, which sent everyone inside the game.

" What just happened?!" Finn asked as everyone was in the game

" I think I tickled BMO or something " Mar said

" And now we're in the game!" Jake explained " That's good or bad?"

" Well at least we have a bigger screen!" Finn said sarcastically

The objectives appeared in front of them _Mar, I don't know that game, but I guess you should win the game to get out? _

" Win the game? but the multiplayer version is survival mode! BMO? BMO?" Mar explained

_Choose your weapon._

Mar chose dual blaster pistols, Finn chose a blaster blade and Jake chose a blaster rifle.

" Dude,what is that game?" Jake asked

" It's basically a game about space and technology and stuff." Mar explained " Okay guys, I'm a pro at that game, I'm the captain, follow my lead. Jake, you stay in the back when we're moving, stay under cover in battle. Finn you stay in the front and reflect the blaster fire with your sword. Everyone ready?"

"Ready" They all agreed.

_Start._

The trio headed for a bunker nearby, Mar was on the right shooting targets on both sides, Jake was on the left shooting aimlessly, Finn was in the back fighting some robots back there.

_Round 10._

the guys were exposed from all sides but one, which was the wall behind them. Even though they were surrounded, they seemed to gain the upper hand. Jake gained a killing streak and went for the enemy thinking he can beat them, but he ran out of hit-points.

" Jake, head for cover!" Mar ordered.

" JAKE!" Finn yelled " No."

Finn seemed depressed but The duo went on, trying to survive.

" Die, republic sc..." These were a robot's last word's before he was shot in the face.

"Ahh!" another one down!

"Roger Roger" More robots seemed to gain on them

" I'm no puny battle-droid" Bigger robots came in.

" Destroyers on the right!" Mar warned as wheel-like droids came to Finn's right, un-wheeled themselves and produced a shield around. Mar threw three grenades that killed one of them. Finn kept attacking the other one until the shield dropped down,then sliced it.

_Round 29._

Three robot's with bo-staffs entered and fought Finn. Mar was shooting the other soldiers, when two of the droids knocked most of Finn's HP, the third was beaten.

" Need some help over here!" Finn yelled.

In a moment Finn switched with Mar, swinging his blade at the enemy. Before the guards realized, Mar put a blaster at the first guard's face and shot, jumped in the air and gave a couple of shot's that took the other one down. Finn was already separated from Mar when...

" GLITCH!" Mar yelled.

"Lich?"Finn finished a robot off"Lich, here?!"

" No **glitch!**" Mar corrected as he looked at a robot with two blaster blades

" That guy's called glitch?" Finn asked "Is he a boss?

"No, and yes."mar answered" A glitch is a game error, like walking past walls, or a boss on the wrong level! That guy is supposed to appear at round 50, we're 36!"

A wild battle raged between Finn and the boss ended by Finn getting killed.

"FINN!" Mar yelled "THIS HAS GON FAR ENOUGH!" Mar went rage mode, dodging all the bullets and firing back at the enemy. Mar even shot down the boss. but was taken down by a grenade"I never liked grenades." Mar said as he got teleported. before he knew it he was out of BMO.

" Mar,you're back." Jake just simply said that.

" Jake? Finn? What happened?" Mar asked"

" After Jake lost, Jake came back!" BMO explained

" Beemo was gonna tell you but I was having fun watching you guys!" Jake continued

" Well, That was fun." Finn said "We've been playing for an hour!"

" Yeah, it certainly was" Mar agreed "Wait, what?!" Mar did a double take.

" It's twelve thirty" Jake looked at the clock." It's getting late."

"Well, see ya tomorrow!" Mar said as they went for the door.

" Yeah" Finn yawned " Tomorrow it is."

Mar left the tree house and went back to the Candy Kingdom, were his house is


	4. Chapter 4 entering a new era (Flashback)

"uhh...where am I...am I...wait...is it me or is that a...big cake-like wall...I gotta be half dreaming again..."mar woke up from his kept blinking,hoping to wake up,little does he know that his eyes are all fine.

Mar turns to his side to get up from the bed,to find a boy with blue cloth and long golden hair."hey" the boy said."...hey"Mar said,still not sure if he's not dreaming."hey mister..." the boy pauses,looks at a small piece of paper then continues reading "...My name is Finn..."he continued,but he read what was written slowly,and however had a tendency of rushing things "please give me that,I'll read it." Finn agreed and gave him the paper,Mar skipped a few lines about introduction and some nonsense about having a nice day,then he found what was important to read:

hello there,by now you must have been bored by Finn's weak reading skills and tried to read this personally,my name is bubblegum,and you are a stranger who came from a telekinetic portal through time and space,you need to know the following:(please don't panic)

1-you are from the year 2014,but now we are in year 3062

2-humans are believed to have been extinct,the boy you see in front of you is the last of your species.

3-walking fruit,sweets,and princesses are normal things you should get used to,because you'll see them everyday.

4-talking animals are common here(not all of them anyway)

5-there are all types of humanoid mutants you could see

6-you've got beasts to hunt,mutants(ones we call mutants) to fight,and vampires you'll run away from in fright!(I know that's false grammar)don't worry,there's just one queen,and she's so off about music she made her own band.

now that you know that you'll also wanna know that a quarter of the earth has been removed in an explosion.

now that you know all that and didn't panic,you're ready to get out of the room,if not,we will lock you till you calm down

yours,PB

"no way..."Mar commented

"I know,it was so hard for me to be the only human around when I knew none,you probably feel worse..."Finn replied

"no,I don't care about most of the humans! it's just..."

"how could you not care about your own species?!" finn interrupted,startled by what mar said

"it's not what you think" Mar explained"there where to much humans you could hardly know one percent of them,and most were bad people,greed blind them,and...what happened anyway?"

"the mushroom war."Finn replied"no one knows what happened,we only know it ended in green mushrooms,ending humanity,and starting other we should blame the war for most of the loss rainicornes finished up the remaining survivors!"

"rainicornes?"Mar asked,then jumped on the bed yelling"ahh,rainicorn!"

Finn looked behind to see a unicorn with a very long belly,and colored like a rainbow.

"(korean language,Will translate soon)"

"she said she won't hurt you"a yellow dog that looked like a boxer appeared from inside the rainicorn"

"hey Jake,hey Lady" Finn saluted them"oh and...how did you know Lady was a rainicorn?"

"she simply looks like a mix of rainbow and unicorn!"Mar said"but you said rainicornes ate humans?"

"oh Lady is a good rainicorn!"Jake explained"she doesn't eat humans!or the ones left anyway"all that time Jake was trying to get the last pickle in the jar,and ate it after anyway.

"this is bad...I need to see that bubblegum guy,where is he?"

"oh you mean princess bubblegum?she's over there watching us."Finn points at a black screen behind Mar.

"I wanna see her." Mar said in anger, confusion,and fear all at the same time.

"(more korean)"

"yeah it's true,we can't allow you to leave just yet." Jake said

out of a speaker on the corner of the room,next to the screen,a sweet voice was heard "it's ok guys,let him in."

"when I entered the room,I had seen something I had seen alot,but I never thought I'd meet a pretty 18 year old girl in I had seen her face,I..."Mar shivered,that what usually happens when he sees pretty girls.

he looks in a shelf beside his bed,and notices a picture of him,PB,Finn,and Jake,with his right arm stretched,since he was the only one able to picture them and be in the picture at the same were around demons in a jungle."but there's no reason for me to worry,bonnie might be the hard-to-impress smart girl,but she does like to have her adventures from time to time,as long as we're having fun,there's nothing to worry about."Mar said quietly,then closed the lights and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 when the past knows the future

"Ice king,give up the princesses!"

"never!"Ice king appears in the Ice halls giggling

"come on man! you have to kidnap princesses to play games?!"Mar appears in the halls,but the Ice king runs away

"hey yo!" Ice king appears again,with jake stretching behind him

"you'll never find your princesses if you're chasing mee" Simon teases them"

"but what you don't know is that we have a secret weapon!" Mar replied appearing in the halls,trying to pick between doors,then enters a now all we see on screen is Jake's stretched belly.

"is that what Ice king calls fun!" fun princess protested

"yeah right,it is fun,for him that is...that's so lame!" LSP complains

"but it is fun" turtle princess said

"turtle princess your reading a damned book while we're watching nerd king's lame show!"LSP replied

"Patience and quietness will guide us to a way out,someone mute that screen,please"Yoga princess said calmly

"shut up YP"LSP said

"hey'all!"Marceline said"

"we're saved!"a princess yelled"

"shush,we don't want simon to know"

"who's simon?"LSP asked as Marcy opened the door

"Ice king"

"what!I'm totally telling every one I know!"

"every one already knows,you're so yesterday"Marceline said as almost everyone was out of their cells"muscle princess you're coming or not?"

"just a minute" MP patted "Must...break...free...I'm strong...enough!"she was trying to bend the only metal bars in the room,she over estimates transformed to a Giant demon,with the princesses on her back,and MP held in her hand and flew away.

back at the castle,Ice king is playing chess with Mar

"you gotta admit we totally out cooled you today!"Mar said

"no,you cheated,I didn't count Marceline!"

"check mate! you're not even trying!"

"I hate chess"

"a friend taught me a move in chess before,to analyze your opponent's next move,that's how we beat you play chess better,you'll probably beat us once!"Mar was interrupted by his android."hello...hey bonnie...sure,I'll be there...ok see ya there...sorry dude,gotta swing"

"oh already!"

told you,I wont always make it till the night,sorry,see ya next sunday"

In the HQ,

"so what's so Important?" Mar asked

"I found something that maybe about the Phoenix king in a place called egypt,people called the..."

"pharaohs"Mar continued when he saw the writings.

" you know where they are?" PB asked"theire beyond Ooo that I know"

"well egypt is located on the shores of africa,it could have sunk!"

"oh there were no increased water levels in africa,but a it decreased!"

"ok I can take you,but not sure if I can find the temple which has to do with the phoenix."

"leave that to me" Pb said" let's ride the bumblebee"

"the bumblebee? a platform rose,and on it was a jet that resembled both the x-jet and the millennium falcon in shape,and colored in black and yellow

"wow"Mar said as he entered."you've outdone yourself bonnie!"

"thanks,now where should I head to?" PB gave Mar a map,with a Giant hole drawn in the south east,and a series of mountains that resembeled africa and asia without water.

"there" Mar pointed to Egypt and they took off

"hey Pb,why are you wearing so light,we're not going to a desert!"

"Egypt is desert!"

"yeah but the temples are cool and the desert is cold at night"

"gees now you tell me"

"and what's the gaffe sticks for?"

"fighting mummies of course"

"mummies are as unreal as undeads!"

"in your time!"

"good point, good thing I didn't leave my flame saber behind"

"you'd better sleep,this will take a while."

"Nah,I'm good"

Mar stared at the window,they flew past the Land Of Ooo...


	6. Chapter 6 behold the egyptian mummies!

"your destiny awaits"a strange voice was herd

"wohaahh!"Mar fell from the chair.

"bad dream?" bubblegum asked

"I'm actually surprised I fell asleep!"

"you've been sleaping for two hours now"Mar sighed,and stared at the window,but he was obviously thinking of something else "what was the dream about?I'm curious"

"it's a normal dream,think I was fighting undead and lich...that wasn't all anyway."

"you need to release your stress, Ice cream?"

"I'm not stressed! chocolate?"

"sure,here you go!" as they both were eating their Ice cream,a red bulb on the cockpit flashed"wrong time for Ice cream!" she threw her cone on the ground and took the wheel,she maneuvered the Jet swiftly through the temples and pyramids,then landed beside a weird temple never seen in the 21st century

"where is all the sand?" Mar asked

"it formed a giant monster from sand,we converted it to glass in 24th" she replied

"well consider yourself lucky! that sand was supposed to hide these temples!"

it was very bright and hot outside,but as they got deeper into the temple,it got dimmer and colder

"these writings don't make sense!"PB complained" it's speaking of the daily life of a pharaoh,how's that supposed to tell the phoenix's tale?"

"it's like they're stalling! wait,you can read ancient egyptian?!"

"I'm fluent in 6 ancient languages!"

as they walk,they find mummies guarding a door,they can see them,but refuse to leave their posts

"another point for me!"

"that makes no sense,there's no slime coming out of them and they aren't chasing us!"

"and there are no signs of radiation on a radius of 50 km!" Princess bubblegum said as she looked in a radio device

"that room is being guarded by mummies?that room's gotta be important,full speed ahead!.

They bounce at the undead,rolling and swinging their weapons,but the waves of mummies seamed endless,In a flash Mar exploded with fire,but couldn't get to use it,all the mummies fell.

"what happened?"

"I don't know you flamed off at the same time they dropped to the ground"

they check the gate,a huge gate with a big lock

"that lock looks like a phoenix" PB pointed out

"I know,I know" Mar said as he shot the lock with fire,then the gate opened slowly,it was an empty room,with an orange blade on a rock,waiting for the phoenix to pick it up,which is exactly what mar did.

"hey PB check it out,a phoenix blade!"

but she was concerned about something else,what was behind Mar on the walls,when he turned he was shocked to see Lich,in ancient egyptian style

on the right side of the room was Mar,then bubblegum,then finn with Jake,then flame princess,and humanoid soldiers

on the left side was Lich,then an army of undead,then Flame king with his army of Flames,then a disk shaped creature with an army of demons

on the back was a vampire facing a demon

in the front the phoenix king was flying towards Finn,PB,and FP,as they faced Lich,Disk man,and Flame king respectively.

"that tells a whole lotta tales!"

"that isn't good,Mar this means war! and my banana guards aren't good for the Job!"

"you'll need new soldiers,why don't you try cloning a bounty hunter like in star wars?"

"we need to go back and warn the other kingdoms!"

"to the BB!"

they run to the Jet,but on the way out mummies approach,with an old man's body,they give it to bubblegum,and they continue racing for the jet

on board,

"you know that guy?"

"he seems familiar..."bubblegum Man was wearing a blue suit"I'll scan his DNA...no...no no no,it can't be,it can't be" bubblegum started crying,Mar looked closely at the body,and understood her pain when he saw he was only wearing blue,but did you?


	7. Chapter special: Rainbow Jet

"is this Rainbow Jet?" a voice called

"yes,you need something?" the man answered

"I want you to bring me that Man,alive,info about him is writen in the files I uploaded for you,I expect you to get the job done by tomorrow noon"

"I'll be on it"

"be careful,he's swift"

"I always get my bounty,eventually."

the Man was a human with brown hair and blue armor,he wore his helmet,and left the house,entered his car,shave I.

"yes?"

"is that bounty hunter Rainbow Jet?I have a bounty..."

"I'm already on a case,I'll see to it that I get your bounty if I had the over"

he went to the candy kingdom,got his helmet off and went to a cafe,everyone was startled to see a third human being,he went to the bar,then suddenly raised a pistol at a rainicorn "don't even try it"

"(wait,are you a human?)" she said

"(yes,I am,now if you know what's good for you, you'll step away from here)"

"(oh I don't eat humans,my boyfriend told me how they think exactly like rainicorns and all the other animals)"

"(and who'd your boyfriend be?)"

"(Jake,a dog)"

"(figures,these dogs saved my life once,but they never could save my brother,he fell in a pit I think,can't remember)"

"(Maybe he didn't die,I know of a boy called Finn)"

"is it possible after all these years...(how old is Finn?)"

"(13)"

"(it was nice meeting you miss?)"

"(Lady)"

"(one last question,where can I find Finn?)"

back at shave I,Jet is looking on the bounty files

"suspect name:Finn

Age: 13

Description: wears a white hat and a blue shirt

gender:Male human

Suspect name: Jake

Age:28

Description: yellow hair

"gender:male dog

suspects needed alive for violating rules in flame kingdom

these look like the right two,now to get my bounty,I will have to trick these two into a trap,to the treehouse!"

"auto pilot coordinates confirmed"

"it's nothing personal,we rainicornes eat humans"

"and we dogs protect them,you're starting a war,don't push it rainicorns!"

"Stuart no!"

"James,help,I'm going to fall"

a crack was herd

"ahh!"

"noo!"

"I said you'll pay,and I wasn't kidding!"a shot was herd "no longer will you live on with your crimes,Rainbow"

"James..."

"hold your hands in the air"

"I am a wanted man,I need to change my name,wear a helmet from now on,rainbow jet will do the job"

"gah!"rainbow woke up

"another bad dream,sir?"

"yes,goffis"

"we've reached your destination sir,would you like to turn manual mode on,sir?"

"yes"

rainbow drove the shave I near the tree,and entered the house

"he's just a boy,what could he possibly do,Finn,Jake,anyone?"

for a moment there was silence,but then the duo showed up"who're you?"Finn said

"my name is Rainbow Jet,and I'm..."he got his helmet off "a human,Just like you,and I believe you to be my brother,meet me at that spot near the flame kingdom,both of you,we need to speak in privacy."he shows them a map

"why?"

"you'll know when you get there,find my shave I,I'll be in it"

"okay,we'll be there!"Jake said

Later on the flame kingdom landscape,Finn and Jake go to the slave I,but then Jet shot a sleep-dart at jake,alerting Finn.

"hey!what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Finn,you've got a bounty on your head,I'm here to collect it

he shot finn with a sleep-dart,and drags the duo to shave I

"uhh...where am I?"Finn asked,then he recovered "Rainbow,you traitor!"

"Finn,it's no use yelling,I've tried" Finn looked around,there was flame princess,behind him,he,her and Jake were in a lamp.

"oh,it's not Jet,but me who you should blame,hope you don't mind,you see,I seized my rebellious daughter,but she was hoping a certain someone would save her,so I brought you to her,I don't want to see my daughter sad" Flame king said "here's your gold as promised,you can now go."

"it's nothing personal kid"

"I thought you said we were brothers!"

"I lied,My brother died in front of my own two eyes"

"we're still the same species,we should work together!"

Jet Ignored finn,so he searched for a way out,after a quick plan,FP's smoke hovered finn in the air,and he got his friends down.

"why does she always escape!"

they run towards the door,but they stumble upon Jet.

"don't try to stop us!" Finn said

"I won't" Jet let them go and stopped FK from getting to them

"what are you doing,I payed you to so I would have those fools

"you payed me to bring them to you,my job is over.

he leaves in his shave I,for another bounty

"on this rate I'll be able to retire soon!"


	8. Chapter 7 I need me some clones!

In the Treehouse,

"Hey man" Mar called out "what's up with you two?"

"yesterday was a rough day" Finn replied

"yeah,it wasn't my Ideal day either!"

"I wont be adventuring today,to tired"Finn complained

"why Man,we've been through worse"

"I just don't feel like adventuring today"

"what happened yesterday?"Mar asked

"we met a human bounty-hunter who lied to us then kidnapped us" Jake said

"oh,well you know bounty-hunters,they just want the money!nothing else matters to them...I'll just leave you clear your head,if you feel better,come meet us at HQ,Jake,we need to go"

Later at HQ...

"where's Finn?" bubblegum asked

"he's not in the mood" Mar replied

"too bad,I needed to show him the body"

"what body"Jake asked

"a dead body given to us by mummies" Mar answered

"that man is Finn's great grandfather" for a brief moment everyone was quiet on the memory of Finn's grand man "I was able to get his DNA to clone a better army for myself"

"I thought you can only clone candy"Mar noted

"it's true,that's why I mixed my DNA with his,to make him gum rather than human,however I've got a missing third,but I can only put someone who matches the DNA and is a talented fighter."

"hold on,why do you need an army,you're not going to start war are you PB"Jake asked

"long story,I'll tell you the details later" Mar said

"well,I know a bounty hunter who's even better than finn and is a human at the same time! Rain...bow...Jet!,Rainbow Jet" Jake suggested

"you mean the guy who depressed Finn?"Mar asked

"he's the only one I've got in mind"Jake said

"I'll see to it" bubblegum said "meanwhile,Mar you guys need to find me an alloy that is good enough for my clone army"

"sure,we'll see to it,let's go Jake"

"right behind ya dude!"

as the mission partners left,bubblegum looked at the Dial book for Rainbow,she called him when she found the number

"yes?"

"this is princess bonniebel bubblegum,is this Jet?"

"yes,is there a bounty you need me to claim for you?"

"everything will be explained,come meet me at the gates of the candykingdom."

"I'll be there,Jet over"

"so what are we searching for exactly?"Mar asked

"no Idea Man!"

"we need metal that makes them harder to slice,but at the same time they stay light,and we need a sword of the same alloy of Jet's. that's tough" Mar said

"were are we gonna find that?"

"donno,you have any knowledge about metals?"

"no,I only know of gold and iron"

"that's nonsense,let's go back to bonnie"

as they arrive,Jet in his Shave I arrive.

"what do you need?" he said

"Let's get to the point,I want your DNA for creating a clone army to protect life as we know it,I need your DNA"

"what's in it for me?"

"I'll remove the bounty on your head,you wont need to wear that helmet anymore."

"where'd you get that?!"

"I have my sources,so?"

"not quit enough for my taste,how about you also give me a son,with my exact DNA,untampered with?"

"I clone candy,not humans"

"no son,no deal!"

"you'll risk your freedom for a son?!"

"yes"

"OK,I'll try"

"then we've got ourselves a deal,but I'm not giving you the samples you require until I'm sure you removed my bounty!"

"hey,Rainbow,wanna ask you a few questions"Mar called out

"speak up"

"I need the alloy you use for your armor,and I need to analyze your sword as well" Mar said...

Later...

"I've removed the bounty,now the samples please?"

"here they are" Jet gives her a blood sample

"thanks for your cooprations"

"and the boy?"

"I'll start work on him"

"I'll be back next week to get him" Jet leaves,with his helmet off

"here are the files,the rest is on you" Mar give the files to PB,then leaves

"well,I finally get to rest,Jake,mind if I hitch a ride?

"hope on!" Jake confirmed,they walk towards the setting sun...

"jake,we're going to my house,not the treehouse"

"oh yeah,right"Jake moves to the left...


	9. Chapter 8 legendary legends

"I'll commission a house to be build in the candy kingdom,but for now you should sleep in Finn's tree house."  
"when she said tree house,I thought of a tree house,not a tree fortress!"  
"nah man,you stole,but you didn't know it,I think your still pure."  
"thanks man!"  
"woah!Mar you can shoot fire?"  
"I...I can't believe it myself!"  
"you are the phoenix king,you must protect the world from death"  
"that guy's crazy"  
"no Jake,I get the feeling he's right"  
"I'll need a new sword,I'll call it the flame saber!"  
"here's your new house,like it?"  
"it looks like all the others,candy,I can't sleep in candy"  
"oh don't worry,it looks like that from the outside to match the surrounding buildings,but it's made out of brick from the inside"  
a loud roar was herd "gah!" Mar woke up,he fell on the floor from the sock,it was midnight,a thunder was herd and lightning was seen,Mar thought of something for a brief moment,then went back to sleep

Later in the afternoon,in Marceline's house...  
"you really think he's changing back to Simon?" Marcy asked "he's more and more civilized everyday,but I never met Simon,I don't Know...and he's sometimes the same Ice king we all lve and know" Mar replied "love?"  
"well we never knew king,we thought he was bad because'v all the kidnappin',but when I got to know hm better,I realised he's a fun guy...in a totaly weired and crazy sort of way...but I like crazy,and I like his fanfiction!"  
"you like fiona and cake?"  
"it's not a bad idea actually,and it's common t have such an idea with fans"  
"yeah I like the idea too,but he's bad at it,where's all the romance?!"  
"he added all the necesery action in the adventure,but I do admit it gets weired when he adds himself in the end of the story"  
"are you serious?! who doesn't like romance?"  
"romance is like the lamest thing ever!...let's just agree to disagree"  
"...ok...let's try that again" they sing together,each one trying to lead,in the end they fail...again "forget it,we have different styles."Mar complained "I'm worried about what we had seen in the temple"  
"Don't worry,I felt the same thing when I was declared VQ,but I'm doing all fine"  
"no offense Marce,but you just get to eat and creep people out"  
"oh so you think being a vampier queen is easy,I'm stuck with diplomacy and keeping good relationships between inter-dimentional vamps!"  
"that's till not as big as saving the world busness!"  
"let me know when stoping an undead hord from invading our dimention becomes part of 'saving the world buizness'"  
"wow,you actually do that?but...why?you are a vampire,just like all others"  
"the world of the dead is no different than the world of the living,there's the good and there's the bad"  
"that's funny cuz we've seen undeads on the temple walls...under the comand of lich...forget I ever said that"  
"Lich is a rogue dead man,all who follow are traitors to theire kings and queens"  
"you have an undead army?!"  
"no way man,I never could revive more than a graveyard of undeads,I'm still learning"  
"yeah come to think of it,how do you know all that stuff,where you friends with ex-vamp-queen?"  
"no dude,my dad's a demon king,he knows royal stuff about demons,vampires and gosts"  
"gosts have royal families?"  
"no,they are called 'gost republics' like senates and debates and stuff"  
"how many gost republics are there?"  
"almost as many as there are vampire kingdoms,and there are alot of vampire kingdoms"  
"well,look at the time,gotta sleap,I've got a meeting to attend tomorow"  
"see ya!"

the next day at HQ...  
"hey,bonnie,how goes the cloning?" Mar asked "auful,instead of a white boy I've got a black girl,the face is almost identical to Jet's but the boddy has different proportions,hope he doesn't mind" replied Bonniebel "I'm sure he won't if she has his exact same character"  
"sure,I know enough about cloning to get that right!"  
"how did you know he...she has a different body shape?"  
"biology"  
"oh...okaaay"  
"Jet is coming to pick her up on the morrow" at that point Mar remembered something "which morrow?"  
"oh silly,only I have access to the morrow"  
"oh,okay..."  
"my army is doing fine,but the training part is not so fine,any advices?"  
"you're the scientist,make a program,and let the generals know of them...so what will happen to the banana guards?"  
"they'll be cops...Mar I made two formulas,one with the small addition of your own DNA,these will be the commandos,I want you to train them yourself"  
"sure,I can take the responsibility,how many are there?"  
"four"  
"ok,I'll need special armor fr them,and one of every weapon in the triangle including the bow,I want them to be better than the usual you have"  
"sure...when would you like to start your training?"  
"tommorow,prepare them for me please"  
"ok,you'll start tommorw at 9 am"  
"9 am?...ok,see ya"  
Mar walks home,it was 9 pm,but he didn't sleap well yesterday,so he'll start sleeping right away. 


End file.
